Alkylation is a reaction in which an alkyl group is added to an organic molecule. Thus an isoparaffin can be reacted with an olefin to provide an isoparaffin of higher molecular weight. Industrially, the concept depends on the reaction of a C.sub.2 to C.sub.5 olefin with isobutane in the presence of an acidic catalyst producing a so-called alkylate. This alkylate is a valuable blending component in the manufacture of gasolines due not only to its high octane rating but also to its sensitivity to octane-enhancing additives.
Industrial alkylation processes have historically used concentrated hydrofluoric or sulfuric acid catalysts under relatively low temperature conditions Acid strength is preferably maintained at 88 to 94 weight percent by the continuous addition of fresh acid and the continuous withdrawal of spent acid. As used herein, the term "concentrated hydrofluoric acid" refers to an essentially anhydrous liquid containing at least about 85 weight percent HF.
Hydrofluoric and sulfuric acid alkylation processes share inherent drawbacks including environmental and safety concerns, acid consumption, and sludge disposal. For a general discussion of sulfuric acid alkylation, see the series of three articles by L. F. Albright et al., "Alkylation of Isobutane with C.sub.4 Olefins", 27 Ind. Eng. Chem. Res., 381-397, (1988). For a survey of hydrofluoric acid catalyzed alkylation, see 1 Handbook of Petroleum Refining Processes 23-28 (R. A. Meyers, ed., 1986).
Hydrogen fluoride, or hydrofluoric acid (HF) is highly toxic and corrosive. However, it is used as a catalyst in isomerization, condensation, polymerization and hydrolysis reactions. The petroleum industry used anhydrous hydrogen fluoride primarily as a liquid catalyst for alkylation of olefinic hydrocarbons to produce alkylate for increasing the octane number of gasoline. Years of experience in its manufacture and use have shown that HF can be handled safely, provided the hazards are recognized and precautions taken. Though many safety precautions are taken to prevent leaks, massive or catastrophic leaks are feared primarily because the anhydrous acid will fume on escape creating a vapor cloud that can be spread for some distance. Previous workers in this field approached this problem from the standpoint of containing or neutralizing the HF cloud after its release.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,935 and 4,985,220 to Audeh and Greco, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,936 to Yan teach various methods for containing and/or neutralizing HF acid clouds following accidental releases.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,712 to Torck et al. relates to acid catalysts comprising a Lewis acid, a Bronsted acid, and a sulfone of the formula R--SO.sub.2 --R', where R and R' are each separately a monovalent radical containing from 1 to 8 carbon atoms or form together a divalent radical having from 3 to 12 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,025,577 and 4,099,924 to Siskin et al. report the use of alkylation catalyst compositions containing HF, a metal halide, and sulfolane. U.S. Patent to Olah relates to an additive formulation which reduces the fuming tendency of HF.
U.S application Ser. No. 07/719,879, filed Jun. 21, 1991, discloses an isoparaffin-olefin alkylation process which uses an HF/sulfolane catalyst containing relatively high concentrations of sulfolane, and is incorporated by reference for the details of isoparaffin-olefin alkylation with a sulfolane-enriched HF catalyst.
Allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 07/833,684, filed Feb. 11, 1992, discloses a method for separating a mixture of HF, sulfolane and conjunct polymeric byproducts formed during catalytic isoparaffin-olefin alkylation, and is in corporated by reference as if set forth at length herein.
HF-catalyzed isoparaffin-olefin alkylation forms a complex mixture of conjunct polymeric byproducts. These byproducts (commonly referred to as acid soluble oil or ASO) comprise polymers having differing degrees of conjugation which still further complicates the problem of separating ASO from a mixture of HF, sulfolane, and ASO.